See
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena anak kecil dan hewan lebih peka dalam 'melihat' sekitar.


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**a/n: AU. Akashi (17), Kise (12), Kuroko (3). Ketiganya saudara sedarah berbeda ibu, alias Mr. Akashi punya 3 istri. Furihata (10 bln) sebagai seekor kucing. Keadaan ekonomi keluarga menengah.**

* * *

.

**SEE**

**By NekoTama-1110**

.

* * *

Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di otak Akashi bahwa dia akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga padahal usianya belum genap 17 tahun. Penyebabnya adalah kematian ayah dan ibu kandungnya, beserta kedua ibu tirinya.

Kemalangan yang menimpa keluarga ini dimulai sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, dimana Tuan Akashi beserta ketiga istri sahnya mendapat kecelakaan saat akan berlibur berempat, meninggalkan ketiga putranya tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa satupun.

Saat berita kematian disampaikan oleh pihak rumah sakit, tidak ada satupun dari ketiga putra tersebut yang menangis. Ketiganya, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, dan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap datar sambil berpegangan tangan saat melihat proses kremasi orang tua mereka. Ketiganya sudah pasrah. Yang mereka pikirkan sama; yang sudah tiada tidak mungkin kembali.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, si anak tertua, yaitu Akashi, mengumumkan pada keduanya untuk pindah dari rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati ke rumah lainnya yang lebih kecil. Semuanya untuk alasan kenyamanan dan keadaan ekonomi mereka. Rumah mereka terasa besar dengan berkurangnya 4 anggota keluarga, ditambah mereka merasa takut setiap akan memasuki kamar orang tua mereka untuk sekedar membersihkannya, tipikal mendapat kabar kematian seseraong.

"Ryouta, sepulang sekolah besok, sebelum menjemput Tetsuya di penitipan, coba kau cari tempat tinggal atau apartemen yang layak kita tempati. Cari tempat yang murah tetapi cukup untuk kita bertiga. Pastikan juga tempat tersebut menngizinkan kita memelihara hewan. Aku akan mencoba melamar kerja paruh waktu," ucap atau tepatnya perintah Akashi sambil mengelus rambut coklat Kouki yang sedang bergelung tidur di pangkuannya.

Kise mengangguk lemah. Perkataan kakaknya barusan adalah angka mati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Ryouta nii-san, kita akan pindah rumah?" tanya si anak terkecil, yaitu Kuroko, yang duduk di samping Kise. Dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis sambil mengelus kepala adiknya tersebut.

"Sudah malam. Tetsuya, Ryouta, segera tidur. Selamat malam," salam Seijuurou sambil menggendong Kouki dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tetsucchi, ayo tidur. Hari ini bagaimana kalau tidur dengan nii-chan?" tanya Kise sambil menggendong Kuroko yang menjawab dengan anggukan.

Kise berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil, tanpa menyadari bahwa Kuroko sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah sofa yang kosong.

.

Butuh kurang lebih 2 minggu bagi Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko menempati rumah baru mereka dalam keadaan perabotan rumah telah tersusun rapi di ruangan masing-masing. Rumah awal mereka tentu saja telah dijual dan menghasilkan uang yang cukup banyak bagi tabungan mereka.

Rumah baru mereka memiliki luas sekitar setengah luasan rumah awal mereka, cukup bagi mereka bertiga, bersama kucing mereka, untuk ditempati. Untunglah, rumah baru mereka cukup dekat dengan sekolah masing-masing sehingga mereka bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda. Untunglah tempat penitipan Kuroko dekat dengan sekolah Kise , sehingga tidak ada hambatan dalam mengantar jemput Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kise duduk bersebelahan di sofa di ruang keluarga baru mereka. Lelah setelah seharian merapikan rumah agar dapat ditinggali dengan lebih layak.

"Ryouta, ajak Tetsuya mandi. Aku akan mandi setelah kalian."

Dengan malas-malasan Kise berdiri. Dia berniat akan menggendong Kuroko dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya mematung.

Entah apa yang Kuroko lakukan. Dia duduk di lantai dengan Kouki duduk pula disebelahnya sambil mengibaskan kepalanya. Keduanya sama, sedang memandang sesuatu di atas mereka.

Kise mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, tetapi yang dia temukan hanya langit-langit kosong.

"Sei-nii, ada apa dengan Tetsucchi dan Kouki?"

Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya pada adik dan kucing kesayangannya tersebut. Pertanyaan yang Kise tanyakan barusan adalah benar. '_Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. "Kouki," lanjut Akashi. Keduanya tidak bergeming. Kuroko adalah adik manis yang selalu mendengarkan panggilannya dan Kouki adalah kucing yang sudah terlatih agar selalu mendengar apa perkataannya.

Kuroko tiba-tiba tertawa ceria, di sebelahnya Kouki mengibaskan ekornya semakin kencang yang menandakan bahwa dia juga sedang senang.

Kise mulai merinding, sedangkan Akashi kembali memanggil keduanya dengan kencang. "Tetsuya! Kouki!" Keduanya menoleh, tetapi detik selanjutnya kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Ck!" Akashi berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri keduanya. "Ryouta bawa Tetsuya mandi."

Akashi menggendong Kouki, tetapi kucing itu memberontak dan berakibat Akashi mendapat cakaran di pipinya. Tidak berbeda dengan Kuroko yang saat Kise gendong mulai memberontak sambil berkata, "Tidak mau, aku masih ingin lihat!"

'_Ada apa dengan mereka barusan? Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini,' _pikir Akashi sambil membawa Kouki yang masih berontak ke kamarnya.

'_Hii, ada apa dengan Tetsucchi dan Kouki barusan ya? Apa jangan-jangan... Ah, mana mungkin! Dulu mereka tidak bertingkah aneh seperti tadi, mungkin,_' pikir Kise sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat.

Saat di kamar mandi kembali Kuroko tertawa riang. Kuroko adalah tipe pendiam, dia jarang bersuara apalagi tertawa lepas seperti barusan. Keduanya berendam bersama dengan Kuroko memainkan sebuah bebek karet. Kise berkali-kali mandi bersama adiknya tersebut sehingga tahu Kuroko tidak mungkin seceria ini.

"Ah, jangan direbut, bebeknya punya aku."

Kise yang memang agak penakut mulai merinding.

"Tet-Tetsucchi, sudah ya mandinya, sudah dingin nanti masuk angin."

Kise melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _bathtub_ saat tiba-tiba lampu kamar mandi meredup kemudian menyala kembali dalam tempo cepat, seperti lampu diskotik, padahal lampu di kamar mandi pun sudah mereka ganti dengan yang baru.

"Nakal, nanti lampunya rusak."

Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise menggendong Kuroko keluar dari _bathtub_ dan tanpa mengeringkan tubuh masing-masing ataupun memakai handuk di tubuh mereka, Kise melesat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, Kise bersumpah bahwa Kuroko mengucap, "Dadah..."

.

Di kamar tidur Akashi, dia tengah berbaring terlentang di atas kasurnya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Kalau saja badannya tidak lengket oleh keringat setelah seharian merapikan rumah, dia pasti sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

Kenyamanannya terganggu saat terdengar suara berisik di pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, seperti suara kerincing bel. Bila mengingat lebih jelas, kunci pintu kamar Akashi memang dipasangi kerincing bel dari kalung Kouki.

"Kouki, jangan berisik." Tetapi suara kerincing bel tidak berhenti. "Kouki..." Akashi duduk di kasurnya dan menemukan Kouki di sebelahnya, duduk dengan ekor berkibas gembira sambil menatap ke arah pintu. Akashi mengikuti arah pandang Kouki dan menemukan kerincing bel yang memang dipasang pada kuncinya bergerak, lama kelamaan berhenti.

'_Oh, hanya angin,_' pikir Akashi positif.

Akan tetapi, Kouki terus memandangi pintu, seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Akashi menggendong Kouki dan meletakannya di atas dadanya. Biasanya kucing tersebut akan langsung tertidur di sana, tetapi yang Kouki lakukan adalah kembali duduk (sekarang duduk di atas dada Akashi) dengan pandangannya kembali mengarah ke arah pintu dan ekor yang kembali berkibas, sewaktu-waktu menyapu wajah Akashi.

"Kouki apa yang kau..."

BRAK – Pintu kamar Akashi tiba-tiba membuka keras

"Sei-nii!" teriak Kise dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sambil menggendong Kuroko yang juga telanjang. "Sei-nii, Tetsucchi tiba-tiba aneh lagi-ssu! Masa dia tertawa? Bukankah tidak wajar kalau Tetsucchi tertawa? Lalu lampu kamar mandibbff.."

Akashi melempar bantalnya dan mengenai langsung wajahnya. "Lihat dirimu, Ryouta. Apa itu adalah contoh yang baik bagi Tetsuya? Cepat ke kamar kalian dan pakai pakaian. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau salah satu dari kalian masuk angin."

Kise yang berniat 'curhat' menunduk lemah sambil keluar kamar kakaknya tersebut.

'_Ah, sebaiknya aku mandi lalu segera tidur._'

Tanpa menatap isi kamarya lagi, ternyata Kouki sedang berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya di atas kasur sambil mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, seakan sedang bermain dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou, kau sudah pindah rumah ya? Boleh aku berkunjung?" Si penanya adalah Aomine Daiki, sahabat dekat Akashi di SMA, yang juga kenal dekat dengan Kise dan Kuroko.

"Terserah kau saja Daiki. Asalkan kau tidak berniat menculik kedua adikku lagi seperti dulu."

"Hahaha, kau masih ingat ternyata!" tanya sekaligus ejek Aomine sambil merangkul pundak Akashi. "Oke, setelah ini aku ke rumahmu! Ah... sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kedua adik manismu itu." Akashi menyikut perut Aomine dan membuatnya terkapar kesakitan. Akashi adalah seorang _brother complex_.

.

"Ryouta! Tetsu! Daiki-nii datang berkunjung!"

Yang mendapat penggilan mengintip dari pintu kamar. Saat melihat tamu, keduanya tersenyum cerah dan dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh berlari menghampiri Aomine sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Daiki-nii/Daiki nii-san!" Kise memeluk pinggang Aomine dan Kuroko memeluk kaki Aomine.

"Meoow." Tidak ketinggalan Kouki pun menyapa tamu.

"Oh, apakah itu kucing yang dulu kau temukan nyaris mati itu ya? Hei, kemari." Dengan cepat Kouki berlari ke arah Aomine dan dengan lihai memanjat tubuh tinggi Aomine dan bertengger manja di pundaknya.

PRAK

Nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan diletakkan dengan keras di atas meja. Keempatnya menatap Akashi yang terlihat kesal.

"Ah, Seijuurou, jangan bilang kau mengira aku akan merebut kucingmu juga?" Akashi hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Iya-iya... Ayo kita duduk." Aomine menggendong Kuroko dan tangan satunya menggandeng tangan Kise.

Keempatnya mengobrol, dengan Aomine yang sesekali melirik dan terkadang menatap lama pada titik tertentu. Akashi dan Kise dibuat bingung dengan Aomine yang tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Rumah kalian menarik ya. Pasti Tetsu senang karena punya teman, ah, kau juga ya kucing, hahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Apa maksudnya Daiki?"

"Ah, susah menjelaskan pada orang realistis sepertimu," kata Aomine dengan nada agak mengejek. "Seminggu dari kedatangan kalian ke rumah ini, bertahanlah dengan gangguan apapun. Mengerti?" tanyanya sambil melirik Akashi dan Kise.

Pernyataan Aomine barusan sangat tidak dimengerti. Akashi malas bertanya lebih lanjut, sedangkan Kise takut kalau yang dimaksudkan Aomine barusan adalah sama dengan dugaannya.

Ketakutan Kise semakin menjadi saat Tetsuya mengatakan, "Daiki nii-san, nee-san yang di sana cantik ya, tapi kenapa kulitnya warna biru dan keriput? Apa nee-san itu kedinginan?" Aomine hanya tertawa sambil mengacak surai biru muda Kuroko.

Perkataan Kuroko kembali _diperparah _dengan dia yang mengatakan, "Daiki nii-san, nee-san itu ikut tertawa bersama kita."

.

Benar saja apa yang Aomine katakan pada Akashi dan Kise tentang bertahan-dengan-gangguan. Dimulai dari lampu yang mati kemudian menyala kembali, volume televisi dan radio yang membesar tiba-tiba, bayangan aneh seperti laba-laba yang bergerak cepat di dinding kamar, gembok gerbang rumah yang bergerak padahal angin tidak mungkin menggerakkannya, suara garukan dari dalam lemari pakaian, hingga tempat tidur yang berguncang padahal gempa tidak sedang datang.

Yang paling berubah tentu saja Kuroko dan Kouki. Akashi dan Kise beberapa kali memergoki adik mereka tersebut bicara dan tertawa sendiri, terkadang adiknya tersebut hanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit. Sama dengan Kouki yang sering menatap lama pada suatu titik tertentu. Bahkan pada keadaan terang pun pupil mata kucingnya tersebut membesar. Bila Akashi mengangkatnya, Kouki pasti berontak dan mencakarnya (lagi).

Akan tetapi gangguan tersebut bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan hari ke-7 mereka di rumah baru tersebut.

Akashi sangat tahu akan dirinya yang pasti tidur dalam keadaan tenang, bahkan sangat tenang. Dapat dikatakan yang dia lakukan saat tidur hanya bernafas dan bermimpi. Malam itu tidur Akashi tidak tenang, beberapa kali dia terbangun kemudian tanpa sadar melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan cemas bercampur takut. Terus berulang seperti itu hingga beberapa kali.

Saat dirinya bangun keesokan harinya, Akashi merasa dingin. Tanpa membuka mata dia mencari-cari selimut, tetapi nihil. Perlahan dia membuka mata dan yang dia temukan adalah... Kuroko dan Kise yang tidur sambil berpelukan di sebelah kanannya.

Akashi terkejut dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kasur, membuat suara berdebam yang membuat kedua adiknya terbangun.

"Loh, Sei-nii tidur bersama kami?" tanya Kise sambil menguap lebar. Di sebelahnya Kuroko masih berbaring tetapi dia turut membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di kamarku?"

"Sei-nii, ini kan kamarku dan Tetsucchi."

Akashi menatap sekeliling. Benar saja, ini bukanlah kamarnya, ini kamar kedua adiknya yang memang ditempatkan pada satu kamar. '_Apa maksudnya ini? Mana mungkin aku pindah kemari tanpa sadar, kan?' _

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berkata, "Sei nii-san memangnya tidak ingat ya? Semalam kan nii-san pindah ke kamar aku dan Ryouta nii-san sambil ditemani oleh nee-san? Eh, terus nee-san kemana?"

Akashi dan Kise menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan bingung bercampur takut.

'_Apakah perkataan orang-orang adalah benar tentang dipindah saat tidur oleh makhluk halus?_'

.

Seperti perkataan Aomine; seminggu. Setelahnya tidak pernah terjadi apapun lagi. Kuroko dan Kouki tidak lagi menatap lama pada titik tertentu. Kuroko juga tidak tertawa atau berbicara sendiri lagi. Akan tetapi hal tersebut membuat keduanya merasa kasihan sebab beberapa kali Kuroko menanyakan, "Nee-san kemana?"

Mereka mengira setelah seminggu kemampuan adik mereka untuk _melihat _akan menghilang, tetapi tidak. Seperti hari ini saat Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko jalan-jalan bertiga ke sebuah mall, dimana Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berkata, "Nii-san, banyak barong*. Keren!"

.

**Omake**

Kise adalah penyuka aksesoris. Setiap hari dia selalu menyisihkan uang jajannya agar setiap menemukan aksesoris yang dia suka dia dapat membelinya. Seperti hari ini dimana dia bisa berjalan bertiga dengan saudaranya, dia menemukan cincin yang terbuat dari batu. Dia memilih-milih dan akhirnya membeli yang berwarna hijau.

Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung menuju ke kamar, berganti pakaian, tidak lupa memakai cincin tersebut di jari telunjuknya. Kise keluar kamar sambil bersenandung kecil. Entah mengapa dia merasa semakin keren dengan cincin tersebut.

Akan tetapi, Kouki tiba-tiba mendesis keras saat Kise melawati kucing tersebut. Kouki terlihat ketakutan. Rambut di tubuhnya berdiri tegak, ekornya mengacung tinggi.

"Kouki, ada apa-ssu?" Kise menghampiri si kucing, tetapi dia berlari kencang dan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Akashi yang memang selalu sengaja terbuka. "Ada apa ya?"

Tidak ambil pusing, Kise melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Pertemuan singkat dan sikap aneh Kouki barusan membuatnya lupa sejenak bahwa dia butuh minum.

Kise berbalik badan dan nyaris saja menabrak Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya dengan... ketakutan?

"Ryouta nii-san, itu siapa yang ada di punggung nii-san? Kenapa badannya besar dan hitam begitu?

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

Bukannya lanjutin Switch malah buat ini, ckckck.  
Semua kejadian di atas adalah cerita nyata yang pernah aq, saudara, teman pernah alami. Yang tentang mall aq tau dari paman aq yg kebetulan bisa liat. Katanya di mall yg dimaksud emang sengaja disebar banyak barong. Oh ya, klo lupa/ga tau barong, itu makhluk yang terkenal bgt dari Bali. Jelasnya googling aja ya, hhe  
RnR please!


End file.
